


I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während Janet versucht zusammen mit Sam das perfekte erste Weihnachten für Cassie zu organisieren, findet sie gleichzeitig auch etwas Neues über den jungen Captain heraus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14052) by Debbie. 



_"Samantha Carter is coming to town,_

_Samantha Carter is coming to town,_

_Samantha Carter is coming to town._

_She sees..."_   
  


Es war das erste Weihnachten bei dem Cassandra Fraiser auf der Erde war und Samantha Carter verbrachte die festliche Jahreszeit mit der neuen Fraiser-Familie.

 

Sam war angeblich zu Bett gegangen, sodass Janet etwas Privatsphäre genießen konnte vor dem großen Tag. Darum saß sie still vor dem Kamin und nippte an ihrem üblichen Weihnachtsbrandy. Janet Fraiser lachte leicht in sich hinein als sie die sanfte Singstimme der großen, starken Captain Carter hörte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Soldat Sam sich wie ein großes Kind benehmen würde, seit ihrer Ankunft im Hause früher an diesem Abend.

 

Die müde, aber glückliche Ärztin hörte wie die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet wurde und Schritte schlichen sich in Richtung der Garagentür. "Es bringt nichts sich zu verstecken, Samantha Carter, ich hab dich singen gehört."

 

Eine offensichtlich überraschte Sam Carter sprang in die Luft und stotterte: "Janet? Ich wollte nur...nur gerade... uh... wusste nicht, dass du noch wach bist..."

 

"Nur wohin gehen? Es bringt nichts herumzuschleichen, ich bin nun eine alles sehende, allwissende Mama Bär, weißt du", lachte die kleine Brünette.

 

Ihren Weg in die Garage fortsetzend, kehrte Sam nach einigen Augenblicken zurück und machte die Wohnzimmerlampe an. "Ich bin nicht herumgeschlichen, Janet, ich wollte dich einfach nur überraschen."

 

Sam sah und hörte das überraschte Keuchen von Janet und war sehr zufrieden, dass sie diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass diese Weihnachtsmannverkleidung irgendwann nützlich sein würde.

 

Janet war überwältigt und sprachlos. Samantha Carter in einem kurzen, roten Weihnachtsmann-Outfit war ein Anblick, den man gesehen haben musste. Ihr Herz überschlug sich auf eine Art und Weise, wie es dies nicht tun sollte, aber wen kümmerte das. In ihren Augen war Sam Carter heute Abend ausgesprochen anziehend.

 

Nun war Sam dran zu kichern. Janet an der Hand ergreifend, zog sie sie in eine stehende Position. "Komm schon Mama Bär, lass uns einen Sack voller Geschenke verteilen."

 

Janet an der Hand führend, gingen sie zuerst zu Cassies Zimmer. Nicht ein Wort wurde gesagt, als sie die Geschenke am Fuß des Bettes des jungen Mädchens ablegten. Janet füllte den Strumpf, den ihre Eltern Cassie gegeben hatten als sie ihrer Enkelin vorgestellt wurden, die sie bereits da liebten. Als sie Sam anschaute, sah sie Tränen in den Augen des Captains glitzern, und sie wusste, dass auch ihre ziemlich feucht waren.

 

Wortlos gab Sam Janet eine Umarmung und führte sie dann in Richtung des eigenen Schlafzimmers der Ärztin. Ihr hinein folgend, stieß Sam Janet auf das Bett, deckte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann drehte sie sich um damit sie das Zimmer verlassen könnte. Um Janets Frage vorzugreifen, legte die große Blondine ihre Finger auf ihre Lippen und lächelte, als würde sie sagen wollen „warte“, schaltete das Licht aus und ging dann.

 

Verwirrt blieb Janet wo sie war. Minuten vergingen mit den leisen Klangen von jemanden, der unten das Licht ausschaltete. Als sie das Piepsen der Alarmanlage hörte, lächelte Janet darüber wie gut auf sie Acht gegeben wurde. Es war etwas an das sie sich gewöhnen könnte. Sie hörte Schritte, die langsam die Treppe erklommen, und, dann die gleichen sanften Worte, die sie schon vorhin gehört hatte…

 

_"Samantha Carter is coming to town,_

_Samantha Carter is coming to town,_

_Samantha Carter is coming to town._

_She sees..."_

Janet hörte wie ihre Schlafzimmertür geöffnet wurde und Schritte näherten sich ihrem Bett. Keine Worte wurden gesprochen als die Ärztin fühlte wie jemand über ihren Kopf griff und mit etwas über diesem hantierte. Sie brach das Schweigen mit einer Frage: „Sam?“

 

Sam lachte: „So, allmächtiges Orakel, was machst du jetzt?“ Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe an und sah herunter auf die kleine Frau, die im Bett vor ihr lag.

 

Bei dem Blick der Verwunderung auf Janets Gesicht gab sie nach mit einem sanften: „Ich wollte dich wirklich überraschen, Janet.“ Sie lächelte, als sie ihr einen kleinen Umschlag übergab und ihre Freundin darum bat, diesen zu öffnen.

 

Janet tat dies und sah einen kleinen Zettel sowie einen weiteren Umschlag. Sie las den Zettel…

 

_‚Sieh nach oben und dann öffne den anderen Umschlag. ‘_

 

Sie blickte nach oben und sah einen kleinen Zweig von etwas das verdächtig nach einer Mistel aussah. Zitternd und verwirrt, wandte sie ihrem Blick Sam zu. Sam schien ziemlich nervös zu sein, ja gar ängstlich. „Bitte öffne den anderen Umschlag, Jan.“

 

Die Ärztin schob ihren Finger unter die Lasche und zog einen weiteren Zettel in Sams unverwechselbarer Schrift heraus…

 

_‚Kann ich dein Santa Claus sein, Mummy? ‘_

 

Das S und das C waren in goldenen Buchstaben und endlich klickte etwas in Janets Kopf. Samantha Carter kommt in die Stadt, Santa Claus kommt in die Stadt: Mistelzweig, Küssen: Santa Claus, Mommy. Oh! Oh!!

 

Sie sah Sam an, erstaunt und verwirrt. Zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben fand sie keine Worte. In Sams himmelblaue Augen zu sehen, die Liebe und das Verlangen, zu erblicken, dass sie niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, ließ sie buchstäblich fassungslos zurück.

 

Fast unmerklich flüsterte Sam: „Küss mich?“

 

Endlich die Frage beantwortend, griff Janet Fraiser nach oben und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern durch Sams Carter kurze, blonde Mähne, den Kopf nach unten ziehend um den ihren zu treffen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hauchte sie ein sanftes: „Ja… und noch mehr?“

 

Ende


End file.
